Kiba Inuzuka (Lemon)
by Devilninja16
Summary: Kiba x OC One shot with Lemon.


Name: **Masa**

Age: **16**

Appearance/ Personality: **Shoulder length black hair, with bright green eyes. Very fit. Prefers taijutsu like Lee, although does not suck at the others. Gets angry easily.**

*****Set around the time not too long after Lady Tsunade became Hokage. But the Characters are older than what they were in the show at that time.

"Watch where you're going!" I hissed angrily, felling my shoulder being barged. I looked beside me, knowing already who had done it. Kiba Inuzuka, walked off in front of me with a smirk on his face. Pleased with himself that he had ticked me off.

Ever since we were kids Kiba did everything in his power to annoy me. I was never 100% sure why, but I had a feeling it had something to do with me accidently standing on Akamaru's tail when we were kids. I just don't think Kiba had ever gotten over it. Lucky for me Akamaru seemed to have forgiven me though, and would even let me sneak a pat when Kiba was not watching.

I dragged my feet slowly approaching the Hokage's office. I knew she had a mission for me. I just wandered who I was going to be teamed up with this time. I knew it was not Naruto like last time. He was already off on a mission with Neji, Ten Ten and Lee.

I knocked on the Hokage's door, and opened it without even waiting for an answer. Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with paper work in her hands, waiting for me.

"So what's the mission?" I asked. I tried not to sound rude when I asked. But I was not really in the mood for stuffing around after Kiba being a jerk like usual.

"That's no way to speak to the Hokage, Masa."

My face fell. I knew that voice. I turned my head to the side, and saw Kiba leaning up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, and Akamaru was sitting at his feet. I sighed heavily, not even bothering to try and hide my annoyance of his presence.

"Masa, Kiba and Shino. You will be helping out a village in the land over. Keeping guard during their yearly festival. Nothing too hard, they don't usual get any problems." Lady Tsunade shrugged, glancing back down at the paper work.

"Well if it's really nothing too hard, can't Kiba and Shino do it by themselves?" I glared over at Kiba out of the corner of my eye.

Lady Tsunade shook her head, "I swear Masa. You're as bad as Naruto. Just do what I ask."

I groaned and crossed my arms in annoyance, going a little red with embarrassment with her comparing me to Naruto.

"Shino, you will be team leader. Now get going!"

"Ok let's go." Shino said. Causing me to jump out of my skin. He had been standing right behind me this whole time and I did not even notice. I shivered as I followed Shino out, thinking about how much he creped me out. I think I hated the thought of being on the same team as him, more than I hated being with Kiba.

"Don't slow us down," Kiba flicked my ear with his fingers as he walked past me to walk next to Shino.

My face went red with anger. I take it all back. Being with Shino is nowhere near as bad as being stuck with Kiba.

I stayed a few steps behind Shino and Kiba as we walked out of the town. I thought it would be safer to have Kiba in my sights at all times. That way he could not do anything to me when I'm not looking.

"You really did not need to bring a tent." Shino said, eyeing the pack on my back. "My tent is large enough for the three of us."

I shrugged not saying anything back. I had brought my own tent because there was no way I was sharing with them too. I did not want to risk being covered in Shino's bugs when I woke up in the morning. And as for Kiba, who knows what evil plan he had in store for me. A shiver ran down my spine just thinking about it.

"We don't need to be there until tomorrow afternoon, until the festival starts. We should make camp before the sun goes down. It would be safer if we did not travel during the night. We will be able to set off again first thing in the morning." Shino spoke to us. Kiba nodded in agreement. I just stayed silent and continued walking behind them. Concentration on our surroundings, just in case of an ambush by some foreign ninja.

As we walked I spotted Kiba looking over his shoulder at me. I pretended I did not notice, but watched him from the corner of my eye, waiting for him to make his move. He soon turned back to the front, without doing or saying anything. I relaxed a little once his gaze was off of me, and halted when Shino suddenly came to a halt in front of me.

"Let's find a clearing. The sun is started to set."

Off in the distance I could see the sun dropping down behind some tall hills. We had probably only half an hour left of daylight. More than enough time to set up a camp.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped up into the trees, and disappeared from sight. They returned a minute later, and jumped back down from the trees in front of Shino and me.

"Found a good place." He informed us, and Shino nodded.

That was quick, I thought. I followed behind Kiba as he led us to the spot. It was an open area, surrounded by trees for protection, and cover. I could hear trickling of water, and guessed there must be a stream close by as well.

"If you and Akamaru want to get up some fire wood, I will set up the tent." Shino said. Kiba nodded and ran off into the trees again, followed by Akamaru.

I set up my own tent. It was only a two man tent unlike Shino's four man one. I was happy I did not have to share with anyone and got to have all the room to myself.

After the tents were set up next to each other. Kiba lit a fire with the firewood he collected. The nights were getting pretty cold at this time off year. I shivered, getting closer to the fire, and sticking my hands out in front of me to get them warm.

We ate in silence, and Shino got straight up and went to bed once he was done. He told us that we should do the same, so we will be able to get up early with ease.

I doubted that even if I did go to sleep this early that I would ever be able to get up early in the morning without it feeling like I am being tortured.

I had hoped that Kiba would had followed Shino to go to bed, However, I was disappointed when he did not move from his spot lying next to the fire. I did not wish to be alone out here with Kiba. So I got up and went into my tent. I laid on top of my sleeping bag, trying to stay awake until I heard Kiba go to bed. I listened carefully at all times to know what he was doing.

Finally I was relieved to hear him put out the fire, and unzip his tent. I gave it a couple of more minutes to make sure he did not come back out, then got in my sleeping bag, letting sleep take over me.

I woke to the sound of something shuffling around in my tent. It was dark and I could not see clearly, just an outline of an intruder. I quickly grabbed my Kunai knife from under my pillow, and pounced on top of the intruder, holding the knife to their throat.

"Wait it's just me." A panicked voice said from underneath me, squirming.

"Kiba?" I growled, pressing the blade harder. He gasped, and grabbed my arm with the Kunai in it, trying to pull it away. I could feel his rapid breathing hitting my face, and he tried to get out from under me.

I gasped loudly, and dropped the kunai knife as something sharp pierced around the flesh of my wrist. Akamaru growled with his teeth sunken into my flesh. I jumped back away from Kiba, and Akamaru released my arm. I quickly grabbed my wrist where he had bitten me, squeezing it, trying to stop the throbbing pain.

"Why the fuck are you in my tent!" I yelled rather loudly at him.

Kiba sat up breathing hard. He looked over at me, and down at my wrist. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head at him. Tears in my eyes. "No! Of course I'm not alright! Your stupid dog fucking bit me!"

"Well you attacked me first! He was just defending me." Kiba glared and patted Akamaru on his head, letting him know he was not mad at him.

"Just get out!"

Kiba shook his head no, and laid down next to my sleeping bag, with his hands behind his head, looking up at the tent roof.

"Please leave." I sobbed, looking down at my wrist. Blood was oozing out of the puncture wounds from Akamaru's teeth.

"There is no way I am going back into that tent with Shino." Kiba shook his head.

I frowned, "Why not?"

"I woke up with some of his bugs crawling over me." Kiba shuttered "it's so disgusting."

I shivered at the thought of that happening. I would rather get bitten by Akamaru again than wake up to bugs crawling on me.

"Well sleep outside." I growled, grabbing my backpack and looking through it for my first aid kit. Kiba sat up and crawled over to next to me. He took the first aid kit from my hands, and unzipped it. I did not say anything, just watched as he cleaned and bandaged up my wrist.

"I'm sorry." Kiba whispered, as he gently rubbed my bandaged up wrist with his fingered soothingly. "Akamaru is sorry too."

I felt something wet run up my other arm, and noticed Akamaru had just licked me, being his way of saying sorry.

I sighed. "It's ok. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Kiba went and laid back down, closing his eyes. I got back into my sleeping bag, moving as close to the tent wall, and as far away from Kiba as I possible could.

Surprisingly even with the throbbing in my wrist I fell back asleep pretty quickly. Hoping that I would wake up in the morning still in one piece.

The light from the sun rising hit the tent. I snuggled into my sleeping bag feeling really warm. I opened my eyes, and looked over to Kiba. He was laying down looking at the ceiling of the tent with his eyes open. I quickly sat up, and noticed Kiba's jacket was laying out over the top of my sleeping bag on top of me.

"You were cold and your teeth chattering was keeping me awake." Kiba explained, and looked over at me.

"Um thanks." I said awkwardly and handed his jacket back. "But weren't you cold?"

Kiba sat up and shook his head "Nah, I was fine."

I looked at his hair. He looked very different without his hood on. He looked not so rough anymore, even kind of cute.

"How's your wrist?"

I had totally forgotten about being bitten by Akamaru last night. I looked down at my wrist, the throbbing had gone away, but it was still slightly sore to touch.

"It's fine." I unzipped the tent and got out. Shino was already up and packing up his tent. Kiba and Akamaru followed me out of the tent, and Shino gave us a strange look.

"I was wandering where you had gotten to." Shino said to Kiba raising his eyebrow up at him.

Kiba shook his head. "Shut up! It's not want you think."

I started packing up my tent, when Akamaru growling caught my attention.

"What's a matter boy?" Kiba asked, as he sniffed the air.

Coming from the tree's I sensed something. I quickly jumped back and out of the road as a Kunai knife landed in the ground where I had been standing only a second ago.

"What do we have here?" A man walked out from the trees. His face was cover with a mask, but his long black hair was visible.

"Just a couple of Genin. Let kill them and take what they got." Another man walked over. His face was also covered.

I could not see any head bands on them. So I could not tell where these ninjas were from.

I took a few steps back so I was standing next to Shino and Kiba. "Get ready to fight." Shino said loud enough that only Kiba and I could hear him.

I pulled a kunai out and held it in my hand tightly. The two ninja's suddenly disappeared.

"Where did they go?" I asked, quickly looking around.

"Behind you." Someone whispered. I gasped, looking over my shoulder to see the one with the black hair standing right behind me with his kunai pointed at the middle of my back.

I quickly stepped away from the knife, and spun around sending a kick at the man's head. Water hit the ground at contact. It was a water clone.

"Where's the real one?" I spun around, seeing Kiba and Shino fighting off some clones of their own.

"Up here." The voice came from above. I did not have time to react. I felt the ninja come crashing down on top of me. His kunai drove into my shoulder. I screamed from the pain, and I crashed into the ground, my head smacking the ground hard on impact, making everything go fuzzy.

I woke leaning up against someone. I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Kiba was sitting behind me, leaning against a tree, while I was leaning back into his chest. His jacket was off once again and place over me. My shoulder was killing me, and I winced from the pain when I tried to sit up.

Kiba noticed I was awake, and quickly removed his hands that were placed around my waist. "Where is Shino?" I asked, realising he was not here.

"I don't know. He told me to get you out of there, while he fights the guys off." I looked at my shoulder to see it wrapped up with what looked like ripped clothes. I felt the bottom off my shirt to realise it now came up to my belly button. The bottom had been ripped away to wrap my shoulder.

"Sorry." Kiba said. Noticing I had realised about my ripped shirt. "But I did not think my shirt would do a very good job."

I looked at Kiba's net shirt, and nodded in understanding. "We should go find Shino." I said. Attempting to sit up from Kiba. The pain in my shoulder hit me again hard, and I fell back down onto Kiba's chest.

"It is alright if you need to rest for a little bit first. Your wound is pretty deep. I have sent Akamaru off to see if he can find him." Kiba informed me.

I looked up at him. Wandering why he is being so nice to me all of the sudden. Why did he even help me? He hates me.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you." Kiba whispered. I felt him stroke the side of my face, removing the hair the stray hairs that had fallen over my eyes.

I inhaled deeply at his touch, but still refused to look at him. "Why are you always picking on me than?"

Kiba chest moved up and down under me fast as he chuckled. "Well when we were kids I did not like you much, because of that time you stood on Akamaru's tail, even though it was an accident. But as we got older I had forgiven you, and I just kept stirring you…well because it was fun." Kiba laughed.

I frowned and looked up at him, pouting. "That's not very nice!"

Kiba leant down and rubbed his nose against mine "I'm not a very nice person." He smiled.

A blush crept in my cheeks, and Kiba laughed. "I promise to be nice for now on though. But only if you do one thing for me?"

I wandered what he could possible want me to do for him, so he would be nice to me. "Yeah, and what is that?" I asked.

Kiba leant back in close to me, touching our noses once again. "You have to kiss me back."

Before I had a chance to reply, Kiba leant in pressing his lips against mine. My eyes went wide, as I felt Kiba's lips moving against mine. Waiting for me to kiss him back.

I gave in, his lips felt so nice up against my own. I felt Kiba press his lips harder up against mine when I started to kiss him back. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips against my own. Kiba gently bit down on my bottom lip with his canine teeth, and I parted my lips slightly allowing his tongue to run over my own.

We slowly parted from the kiss, and Kiba smiled down at me, as his hand gently rubbed the side of my thigh. "Why did you do that?" I asked, not sure to why he was doing anything he was doing lately. He was defiantly acting different to how he usual was with me.

"I thought that was obvious." When I did not reply Kiba lent down and gentle pecked me on the lips again. "Because I like you Masa."

I smiled up at him. I had always thought Kiba was cute, but never had feeling for him before. But I really liked this Kiba, I liked him a lot. I just hoped he would stay this way.

"I like you too Kiba."

Kiba gently laid me down on the ground, careful not to hurt my shoulder. I could feel my heart rate quicken as he got on top of me, pressing his lips up against mine once again. Kiba's hand slid under my ripped shirt and gently ran his fingertips over the skin of my stomach, sending butterflies erupting inside of me.

His touch was gentle, as his kiss got rougher and more demanding. I moaned into the kiss he ran his tongue and teeth over my bottom lip. Kiba growled seductively into the kiss, as his hand went further up my shirt until it got to my breast. He squeezed, and massaged my left one on top of the bra. Shivers went down my spine. I loved everything he was doing to me.

Kiba removed his lips from mine and I felt his tongue run up the side of my face. I blushed furiously feeling his soft warm tongue run down to my neck, where he replace it with his lips, and soon after his teeth, sinking them into the sensitive flesh. I gasped in both pleasure and pain, as his canines broke the skin. "Sorry," Kiba whispered, as his tongue ran over the wound licking up the few drops of blood that dripped out.

"It's ok." I blushed, I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him back down pressing his lips against mine.

Kiba's hand left my breast and went to the bottom of my shirt. He lifted his body off of mine, as he pulled my shirt up. He lifted me up gently, and pulled my shirt off of my head, and chucked it on the ground next to us. I gripped the bottom of Kiba's shirt, doing the same to him.

My eyes wandered over Kiba's well-built chest. I ran my hand over his chest and down over his stomach. Kiba's breathing got heavier at my touch.

"I want you now Masa." Kiba growled. Gripping my shorts, and pulling them down roughly. I blushed like crazy.

"But what If Shino comes?" I asked panicking.

Kiba pulled my shorts all the way down and off my ankles. He gripped both my thighs with his hands squeezing them. "It's ok. I will be able to smell Akamaru when he is approaching." Kiba said. His hand left my thighs, and lifted my back up a little of the ground so he could unhook my bra.

I blushed when my bra was removed, my breast completely exposed to Kiba. I did not try and hide from him, even though I felt embarrassed and was tempted to. Kiba licked his lips lustfully and leaned in running his tongue over my right nipple, nibbling on it gently, while his other hand squeezed my other. I moaned and arched my back up into Kiba. I ran my hands down Kiba's sides, and down to his pants. I could feel his cock growing harder in his shorts, and I gripped it through the material, squeezing it.

Kiba growled at this and thrust his hips into mine needily. I moaned feeling his cock press up against my ever growing wetness.

Kiba couldn't seem to take it anymore, he removed his mouth from my breast and got up off me. He pulled down his pants, along with his boxers. My eyes went wide, when I saw how hard and big he really was. Kiba stroked himself, and leant back down over me. He began to rub my clit through my panties, making me even wetter. I moaned at the pleasure he was giving me. Kiba stopped rubbing me and slid my panties down my legs, and all the way off. I felt embarrassed being completely naked in front of him. But he too was completely naked in front of me, and he did not seem embarrassed.

My embarrassment went out the door, when I felt Kiba's tongue, run over my clit softly, sending a wave of pleasure through my body and down my legs. His tongue continued to lick at my clit, and opening. I moaned his named out and gripped his hair in my hands. This seem to turn Kiba on more, and he slid one of his fingers into my opening, followed by another, and then another. Kiba pumped 3 fingers in and out of me fast as he continued to swirl his tongue over my clit.

My moans got louder and my gip in his hair got harder, as I felt myself pushing to my limit. With one finally moan the built up pressure inside me exploded, and I tried closing my legs from Kiba as I had my orgasm.

Kiba pulled back smirking. He licked his lips, before leaning back in pressing his lips against mine. I attempted to sit up, my shoulder began to hurt as I did. Kiba helped me, looking confused to what I was doing.

"Stand up." I ordered him with smirk on my face.

Kiba raised his eye brow at me curiously, but did as I asked and got to his feet. I got on my knees and knelt in front of him, looking up at him. A blush crept onto Kiba's cheeks when he realised what I was about to do. I couldn't help to think how cute he looked with the blush in his cheeks.

I grabbed a hold of Kiba's hard cock, and ran my tongue up his length, and placing its head in my mouth. I began to move my mouth over his cock, trying to get as much of his length into my mouth as I could. Kiba moaned, as I quickened my pace, rubbing the part of his cock I couldn't fully get into my mouth with my hand.

Kiba began to pant hard, and I pulled off him, so he wouldn't cum and be done before we could fuck.

Kiba groaned, and laid me back down, quickly getting on top of me. He placed the head of his dick at my entrance, and pushed in hard. His cock slid in with ease with how wet I was. Kiba pushed himself all the way in me, and stopped to make sure I was alright.

I kissed his lips to let him know to keep going, because it didn't even hurt like I thought it would. I was way too turned on for it to hurt. Kiba began to move in and out of me, groaning and panting hard as he did. I ran my hands down Kiba's back and moaned with every thrust. He felt so good inside me. Every thrust was harder than the next. The sound of our hips clashing together echoed around us, alone the sound of our ever growing moans.

"Oh, Fuck. It feels too good." Kiba panted. "I don't think I can last much longer."

I gripped Kiba's head pulling him into a kiss, running my tongue over his. I could feel myself coming close to my release as well. Kiba increased his pace, and I held my breath as I felt my walls tighten around his cock, as I had my orgasm. Kiba groaned loudly as he cum as well. I let out my breath, both of us was sweating. Kiba's wet hot body collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my forehead on his shoulder, trying to get my breath back.

"How's the shoulder?" Kiba asked as he helped me put my shirt back on.

"It will be fine." I reinsured him.

Kiba nodded, and put his own clothes back on. "Akamaru is coming." Kiba informed me, sniffing the air. A minute later Akamaru came running out from the trees, stopping in front of Kiba, barking something to him.

"Akamaru says Shino is at the Village already, and he will just meet us there."

Akamaru walked in front of Kiba and me, leading the way. I felt kind of embarrassed about what happened between Kiba and me. I did not know what this meant for us. Was it just a onetime thing, or did Kiba want me to be his girlfriend?

Kiba noticed my awkwardness, and reached his hand out grabbing my hand with his own. He squeezed it, and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked over at him and smiled.

"You're my girlfriend now, so you don't need to feel awkward about it." Kiba laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, and raised my eyebrow up at him. "Who says I want to be your girlfriend?"

Kiba pouted and gave me his puppy dog eyes, and I giggled. "Ok, I lied. I want to be your girlfriend."

Kiba kissed my cheek. "Good. Because I was not giving you a choice." He teased.


End file.
